


Ngizwe Ngikhuluma

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23125390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth





	Ngizwe Ngikhuluma

UBrienne uyama emnyango wegumbi lokuhlala. Ungabona ebusweni besifazane ukuthi lokhu kwenza yonke indawo ibe yinhlekisa. UJaime uhamba aqonde ekhishini azithululele amanzi, bese eseBrienne, kumele azame ukuhlonipha. Akekho obekhona. Akucele muntu ukuthi avakashele ngoba bekungabonakali kunengqondo.

"Ngabe uya ekhaya ngoKhisimusi?" kubuza uBrienne. Ifulethi lizizwa likhulu kakhulu futhi lithule. Izinyathelo zakhe ziyakhubeka ezindlini ezingenalutho.

"Angazi," kusho uBrienne, emi phakathi kwesitezi sakhe, enqaba ukunyakaza, yize ezama ukukhombisa imodeli futhi ehlala phansi esihlalweni sesihlalo esize nefulethi. "Jaime."

"Yini?" uyabuza futhi uzama ukumamatheka. "Awenelisekile?"

"Ungazami ukuhlakanipha," kusho uBrienne ngenhlamba. "Awukwazi ukukwenza kahle."

"Bengicabanga ukuthi yingakho ungithanda kangaka," kusho uJaime.

UBrienne uyaphenduka aze aqonde emnyango. UJaime ucindezela intamo yakhe ngemuva kwesihlalo sakhe namehlo avale umzuzwana. Isihogo uyakwazi ukwenza amaphutha. Akasizi ngalutho kulokhu njengakwezinye izinto zonke. Wayeyizonda impi futhi ezonda impilo ngemuva kwempi.

UBrienne usevele ubambe isandla sakhe esiphini somnyango njengoba engena e-foyer.

"Ungahambi."

"Ngikhumbula ukuthi ubengihlebela ngaso sonke isikhathi," kusho uBrienne, ebheka emnyango ongaphambili, "kwasebenza. Kepha akusasebenzi. Ungimemile lapha. ”

Uthi: "Ngiyazi." Kufanele enze okuthile manje, noma ngabe ebamba ihlombe likaBrienne, kepha ngeke akwazi ukuzenza.

"Lokhu kuyamangaza kakhulu," kusho uBrienne.

"Ngiyazi. Ngiyaxolisa. Hlala lapha. "

"Angazi ukuthi uzama ukubuza ini," kusho uBrienne, kodwa aphendukele kuye.

Uthi, "Nami angisenzi." “Ngifuna wena lapha. Ngifuna umuntu oqondile ozokhuluma naye. ”

UBrienne anikine ikhanda. UJaime udonsa kanzima bese uzama ukubamba iBrienne esihlakaleni. UBrienne umgqolozela ngokungathi uphelile amandla, futhi uphazanyiswa indlela uBrienne angayenza kalula iso lakhe libe mnyama noma libi. Umqondo ubukeka ududuza ngendlela exakile. Mhlawumbe ukube ubesesimweni esibi ngokwanele, ubengahlala lapha esihlalweni sakhe esingenalutho konke ngoKhisimusi futhi akekho umuntu ozomthatha. Mhlawumbe akekho owayezokhumbula ukuthi uhambile.

"Ngingumfana wedwa," Brienne wathi ngezwi iqine futhi ukubukeka at amahlombe akhe bahlehla nyovane. "Ngeke udlale ngami."

“Angidlali,” kusho yena, esabambe isihlaka sikaBrienne, hhayi ukuthi amdonsele emuva. "Angazi ngenzeni, kodwa angidlali."

"Ukhuluma nami uma nje kumnandi," kusho uBrienne, bese uyangikhohlwa. "

Uthi: “Angizange ngikhohlwe, ngisho nalapho. Njengoba sisondela olwandle, ngacabanga ukuthi uBrienne uzongikhulula kulokhu. ”

UBrienne ububula kakhulu. UJaime ancipha isihlakala sakhe.

Uthi: "Ngena." “Khuluma nami. Lala lapha. Ngizohamba ndawana thile ngakusasa futhi uzongikhalela ngokuthi wenze kabi kangakanani ukuzibulala ngaphambili. "

"Nginomsebenzi."

Uthi, "Kulungile, ngizokulinda."

"UJaime," kusho uBrienne bese edonsa isandla sakhe, kodwa ambheke ngqo, "Ngikusho lokhu kanye kuphela, ngakho-ke manje zama ukulalela kanye. Uneminyaka mhlawumbe kakhulu kuyacasula umuntu engake wahlangana, kodwa mina njengawe. Ngeke nje ungisebenzise ngoba ngi ... ngoba kuzoba yisihogo. "

Avume ngekhanda. "Ngiyaqonda."

Amehlo kaBrienne mancane. "Awuqondi."

Uyabubula. "Uma wenqaba ukungikholwa, kungani uze ukhulume nami?"

UBrienne udlula kuye. Uyaphenduka abuke lo mfazi engena emakamelweni, ame emnyango wasekhishini bese enyamalala amashumi amasekhondi egumbini lokulala. Ulandela uBrienne kancane. Inhliziyo yakhe ishaya kanzima ngendlela exakile.

"Ngidinga umuntu engizokhuluma naye," kusho uBrienne, emi emnyango wekamelo lokulala.

"Kuhle," kusho yena.


End file.
